


And We're Off (3)

by DarkSkiesIlluminatedByFallenAngels



Series: Hunters' Adventures in Babysitting Baby Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Baby Gabriel, De-Aged Angels, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fandom, Kid Fic, baby balthazar, bb!verse, deaged!balthazar, deaged!castiel, deaged!gabriel, family outing, spn bb!verse, spnbb!verse, spnbbverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkiesIlluminatedByFallenAngels/pseuds/DarkSkiesIlluminatedByFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly a week since their mishap with a goddess rendering Cas, Balthazar, and Gabriel young and powerless. Having the three, now toddlers, in their house was quite a handful. But soon came a whole new challenge they never thought they would face. Sam and Dean has to take them out shopping all together at once. What's to come from having the three angels out in public with only the brothers to keep them at bay? Well really, nothing, so obviously "minor' chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're Off (3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by thanking everyone who actually took the time to stop and read what I've written in my two previous fics and is now reading this. I'm really honored that there are people who have read it, honestly I really didn't think anyone would, I understand that to some it's just a little amount but to me it's tens of times more than I ever expected. This one took me a lot longed than I thought it would so I plan to have my next one released much sooner.

“Do we really have to do this” Dean asked closing the car door. “Why don’t you go alone, and we’ll stay home.”

“Bobby said to take them with us. He deserves time alone. They’ve done enough to the house already.”

It’s been about a week since the minor altercation with the goddess that resulted in the three celestial beings to become pint-sized toddlers. And in that week they have accomplished practically destroying the house. Some of these ‘accidents’ include: spraying water and soap all over the hard floors creating a giant slip n’ slide; making it ‘snow’ by throwing flour all over the house; Gabriel put a red shirt in a washing machine full of white causing all the clothes to turn pink; at one point Bobby caught them right before they cut Sam’s hair while he was sleeping. With them there the house became a lot louder, which made getting work done a little harder. When it came time to go out shopping, there was no way they were staying at the house. Bobby couldn’t even fathom what they would come up with if they were left alone with him. So off they went.

Sam double checked their list to make sure that there wasn’t anything else they may have forgotten. Sam decided that they need to get the boys more clothing because they were constantly ruining the ones they already had, so the first stop was going to be the mall and then Costco for groceries and whatever else they needed.

Getting the kids to calm down long enough to all be strapped in was hard. And once they got there Dean had to restrain Balthazar and Gabriel while Sam unbuckled Cas to keep them from running off.

Dean was going to call it now. This was going to be a bad idea, taking one of them would be hard enough but three? That’s just like asking for hell to go down.

* * *

 

They walked around the mall Sam held Balthazar’s hand and Dean held Cas and Gabriel’s. They were using the prospect of ice cream to keep them calm, it was so far working.

In the department store Sam forced them all to try on a few clothes, just to get their right sizes. Dean sat at the little kids table that was covered with coloring pages and surrounded by toys to keep kids who were at the store busy it was right at the entrance of the children’s fitting rooms. Balthazar and Cas were sitting with him playing with the legos. Gabriel was the first one to try on clothes.

“Let me go Sam.” They heard Gabriel scream from the inside of the fitting room “I don’t want to wear that. I don’t want to go shopping. I want to go home.”

“You are going to stay still and try on that shirt and those pants.”  Sam yelled back.

Dean smirked; at least he’s not the one who’s in there. “Do you think they’re all right in there?” Cas asked

“Yeah they’re fine you brother’s just being a little shit.” Dean noticed the few mothers who were walking past the fitting rooms, some with faces of concern and some with faces of sympathy and empathy.

Dean heard one of the fitting room doors open, followed by Sam yelling “Get back here.” Dean heard someone running down the hall toward the entrance of the room. It was obviously Gabriel. Dean stood to the side of the entrance waiting for him run out.

Just as Gabriel felt as though he had made a successful escape, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he was once again stuck. “And where do you think you’re going?” He heard Dean say from behind.

Gabriel not wearing anything but a pull-up; he looked down at Cas and Balthazar’s snickering faces. Gabriel felt his face slightly warm up. “Let me go.” Gabriel said trying to fight his way out of Dean’s grasp. “I’ve killed you before; don’t think I won’t do it again Dean.” Sam finally caught up to them, holding the clothes in each hand. Dean helped Sam force Gabriel into the clothing; it was the right size on his first try. Dean set Gabriel down on the floor. “You happy now?” he scowled

“Yes; now you can go change.” Sam responded. Gabriel stomped back to the room to go put his own clothes back on.  “Who’s next?”

Balthazar and Castiel looked at each other. “Cas wants to go.” Balthazar declared.

“Cas it is then” Sam picked Cas up and took him into the fitting rooms. Cas shot Balthazar a dirty look from over Sam’s shoulder. Balthazar waved good bye to him mockingly.

“You are an evil brother.” Dean joked.

“Proud of it”

 Gabriel came to the table with them and began helping Balthazar build with the legos.

Cas came back out way sooner than Gabriel did and it was much quieter too. Sam was right behind him. “Well the good news is that they’re the same size.”  

“Does that mean I still have to try on clothes?” Balthazar asked hopefully.

Sam thought about it for a second. “No I don’t think so. You guys are probably all the same size.”

“Good let’s go then.” Gabriel said standing up and pushing over the giant Lego tower intentionally. Sam and Dean both cringed as it hit the ground loud crash.

“No.” Dean said giving Gabriel a disapproving look “First you’re going to clean up that mess.”  He turned to the other two kids “And you two are helping him.” Cas started to clean up the Legos, Balthazar and Gabriel joined in to help their brother despite their obvious reluctance.

“And we also need to actually find you guys clothes.” Added Sam

“Do we have to?” Complained Balthazar as he put a lid on the bucket of Legos.

“That’s boring. Let’s go” Cas said grabbing Dean’s hand and dragging him towards the exit.

Cas, Balthazar and Gabriel began trying to push the Winchesters towards the exit. But they were too tiny and weak to do much.

Sam looked at them; he knew that if they were to stay something was bound to go wrong. They’re obviously bored and ready to leave. A bored child, even if they were thousands of years old, is never a good thing; it’s going to be even worse if there are three of them. “Maybe you could take two of them around the mall and I’ll keep one them here with me?”

It was implied but Dean knew Sam meant that he’d take Cas cause he was the better child and Dean could keep Gabriel and Balthazar. Frankly he’d rather do it this way because he didn’t want to stay at the department store any more than they did. “Yeah sure. That’ll work” Dean responded taking Balthazar and Gabriel’s hands “just call me when you’re done” They began walking toward the exit

“What about me?” Cas piped up. Cas began to run towards the three of them but Sam grabbed him before he had the chance to get to far.

“You’re going to stay with me.” Sam said trying to sound happy and make it sound as though this is going to be exciting.

Cas began trying pulling away. “But I want to go with Dean.” He whined “It’s boring in here.” Cas tried to use his free hand to get out of Sam’s hold. Cas tried to pull away harder and harder. Sam could feel it he was about to throw a tantrum. “I want to go with Dean.” Cas bounced up and down making incoherent noises.

Dean stopped and looked over at Cas. He was going to have his hands full with just Gabriel and Balthazar, but looking at Cas and the scene he was in the process of making made Dean consider taking Cas with him. Sam was trying to get him to calm down but it was to no avail, if anything all it did was work Cas up even more. He looked around at the other costumers who were staring at them. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. “You two stay here. Don’t move.” He told the two kids with him. He walked over to Sam and Cas. Cas lit up and tried to reach for Dean the moment he saw him. “I’ll take him too.”

Sam looked at him skeptically, he knew what he was about to take on. “Are you sure?” He asked giving Dean Cas’s hand.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed “I’ve got this.”

_‘I don’t got this’_

Cas was practically giddy with joy when he reunited with his brothers. “Now who ever acts out first gets to come back and stay here with Sam. You guys got that.” They all nodded “Good. Now we’re going to stay close together and no running off.” Dean took a deep breath as they exited the department store and reentered the mall.

* * *

 

One could say the kids were actually enjoying walking around the mall they looked around at all the people, all the colors, and all the shops with wide eyes. Dean clung on to them tightly; his reflexes were quick enough when one of them tried to pull away.

“Dean. Dean look, can we go inside.” Balthazar said excitedly.

“Yeah come on let’s go in” Gabriel agreed.

“No we are not going into Victoria’s Secret. Don’t even think about it.” Dean said pulling them along away from the shop. (He casted a really quick glance back at it but kept going anyways)

After they had gone through the entire top floor they went down to the bottom floor. The elevator was glass overlooking the majority of the place. Gabriel got to the button first and got to press it before the rest of the people on the elevator.

The boys pressed their faces up to the window and watched it go down. “I looks like we’re flying” Cas mumbled in awe.

“Yeahhhh” Gabriel and Balthazar agreed in unison with a far away tone.

Balthazar pulled at Dean’s pant leg “Look Dean you see that.” Dean nodded and smiled a small plastered smile. Balthazar smiled back and looked back out the window. Dean looked back up and turned around. The people in the elevator were looking at them with small slight grins. It made him feel a little uncomfortably awkward. The elevator reached the bottom floor with a ring, and to Dean’s joy, the people began to empty out.

“Come on let’s go” Dean took Cas and Gabriel’s hands. “Balthazar, hold your brother’s hand.” Balthazar took Gabriel’s hand. They all followed Dean out of the elevator.

“Can we do that again?” Cas chimed in.

“No, we’ll do it again later though.”

They walked around a bit more but then they saw it. The mall had a children’s area. There were brightly colored tables covered with board games, toys and coloring pages; a small TV playing a movie;  a book shelf overflowed with picture books; and to top it all of a gigantic indoor playground.

“Dean. We are going in there.” Gabriel said with all seriousness. Cas and Gabriel agreed. They all began pulling him towards the play place.

Dean thought about it on his way. If they stay there then they wouldn’t have to walk around anymore, the kids would be entertained, they would be surrounded by a perimeter of a wall which were benches on the inside for adults to sit on, there was only one way in or out, so the chances of having one of them run off was reduced. Basically this is what they’ve needed all along it was perfect. They’re just going to stay there until Sam calls for them to leave. He began walking towards it with a pace that matched the other boys’.

* * *

 

Dean sat the three of them on the floor and began helping them untie their shoes. Dean silently cursed Sam and his double knots as he struggled to get Balthazar’s shoe laces to come undone. Eventually they all had their shoes off but Dean wouldn’t let them go until he gave them the ground rules.

“Now,” He raised his voice to be heard over all the other screaming children in the small center “No hitting, pushing or shoving. You share with the other kids, take turns. And don’t treat them like they’re smaller than you guys try to act like you guys are the same age as them and-“

“Oh come on Dean, stop mothering us.” Gabriel said. He nudged his brothers in the side. “Come on let’s go.” They all ran off together.

“And be careful!” Dean yelled after them. He watched them run off to do their own thing, at least now they were out of his hair.

“Triplets?” He heard a female voice next to him asked. Dean groaned inwardly. Dean wasn’t social enough to actually want to talk to anyone right now, really he wasn’t. But Dean also didn’t want to be rude. He turned with a small smile.

“Yeah” he said. The woman was actually pretty good looking, blond hair, dark brown eyes and warm smile. Dean softened a bit.

The lady smiled back. “I’ve got twins.” She continued “a boy and a girl” She pointed out her two kids. “They’re almost 3; how about yours?”

“Same”

“Ah yes, the terrible twos, I don’t know how you could even do it with three boys. You must have a really go wife at home to hold you boys down to earth.” The lady said with a small laugh.

“What?” He didn’t even know her and she’s already bring up ones personal life, was this even what normal women did? Or was she just trying to strike up a conversation? “No. No. I’m not married, I’m single, no woman in the picture what so ever.” He blurted out. Maybe that came out a little too quickly. He may have sounded too nervous or put off by the question.

The lady’s eyes widened a bit. “No way, me too. My boyfriend left right after they were born, he didn’t want the responsibility of it all.” The woman inched a little closer. “I so sorry.” She quickly added “We don’t even know each other and you already know my relationship status.” She held out her hand “Marry”

Dean took her hand and shook it. “Dean.” Was it his turn to pick up the conversation now? What should he say? “That was my mother’s name.” That was all that he could come up with. He was calm on the outside on the inside his was hitting his head against a metaphorical brick wall. _‘Smooth Dean’_

“Well what a small world.” Marry had picked up the conversation, they divulged into a somewhat strange conversation about their children and what they’ve done. This was strange to Dean, mainly seeing that they technically weren’t children or even his children and Dean hadn’t even had them for more than a week, but surprising seeing how he had enough material to keep the conversation going.

Dean had Marry practically in tears laughing as he told her what the children have done, and Dean was able to laugh back at Mary’s stories because her children have done things that even topped his angels’ antics.

 Dean hadn’t even noticed Cas come up to them “Dean. Dean” Cas interrupted pushing at Dean’s knee. Dean ignored him at first but Cas persisted. “Deeeaaann” He whined more loudly.

“I’m sorry, excuse me.” Dean said stopping himself half way through what he was saying. “Yes Cas what is it.”

“Dean I want to read you this.” He held up a small picture book titled _“Heaven Is For Real”_

“First off you say excuse me.” Dean didn’t want to have to hear him read a book, he’d much rather have picked up where he left off.

“Excuse me Dean. I want to read you this book.”  Cas put the book next to Dean and climbed up onto the bench and into his lap. “You can learn something from this.” Cas opened the book to the first page.

“Whoa there” Dean stopped him “Can’t you see I’m talking to someone here.”

Mary spoke up “No, its fine. Who’s this handsome little man?” Cas withdrew back into Dean’s chest with a shy smile.

“His name’s Castiel”

“Well Castiel I’d love to hear a story, could you read it to me.” Marry had that natural motherly tone that shows they care, that could calm most children enough to have them become comfortable with them. Cas nodded and sat up a little straighter. He turned back to the first page and began reading. Mary’s mouth hung open a little when he realized that Cas was actually reading exactly on the pages and not making any of it up. She looked to Dean for an explanation. But she got none.

When Cas was finished he closed to book and turned to Dean “Well what do you think.”

It was Marry who spoke first “Wow, Where did you even learn to read like that.”

“I’ve always known” Cas responded as though it was an obvious answer.

“We started when he was really young.” Dean lied trying to give her more insight.

“But Dean what did you think.” Cas said shaking his arm to get him to pay attention.

“I don’t know Cas, what do you think.”

“I think it’s amazing. This little boy’s version of heaven is of what heaven is supposed to be like in the bible. But as you know heaven is depending on your happiest memories.” Cas had really thought about this.

“Oh he is such doll.” She joked, even though she was really surprised and confused that a boy of his age could have an extensive vocabulary as he does.

“No I’m a toddler but I’m actually an angel.” He corrected her. Dean sucked in a sharp breathe. He looked quickly over at marry, thankfully she didn’t take him seriously enough and brushed it off.

“Of course you are.” Marry agreed

Cas furrowed his brows. Even though he was small and looked really young he was still able to give her the classic Cas-eye-squint. He got onto his knees while still on Dean’s lap, jabbing him with his bony legs in the process. Dean winced in pain that quickly dulled and faded. Cas got to eye level and leaned into to try and whisper in his ear as inconspicuously as possible (He wasn’t as discrete as he thought he was being). “Dean. I think she’s onto us. She seems to have already known that I was an angel beforehand.” Dean couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he readjusted Cas so that he wasn’t kneeing his stomach anymore.

Dean’s phone rang. He picked up, it was his brother, and it was time for them to go. “That was Sam.” He turned to Cas “Why don’t you go get your brothers so we can get going.” Cas nodded and left off his lap to go get Gabriel and Balthazar. “I’m sorry. That was my brother, I’ve got to go.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s been a pleasure to talk to you.” Marry held out her hand, Dean took it and shook it.

“Same here”

Cas returned with Gabriel and Balthazar at his side. “Come on, why do we have to go.” Gabriel complained

“Cause Sam is in the food court waiting for us. Now go get your shoes we’re leaving.”

“What about ice cream?” Balthazar asked as they put their shoes on.

Dean bent over to tie their shoe to help speed things up, even though he knew that they knew how to tie them.

 “Yes we’re still getting ice cream, just after we make a quick pit stop.”

“But we don’t have to go to the bathroom.” Gabriel chimed in.

“Maybe not, but you’re always complaining about those pull ups and until you can use a toilet properly you’re going to be stuck with them.” Dean responded helping them each up “Right then let’s get going. Cas hold your brother’s hand” Cas took Balthazar’s hand and Dean took Gabriel and Balthazar’s. They began their way back upstairs to meet Sam. “It was nice talking to you” he added as they left the place. Marry waved back in response.

“Who was she?” Gabriel asked

“No one” Dean answered

* * *

 

After a quick bathroom break, Dean met up with Sam and as promised, got the kids ice cream. After the kids had eaten they went off to Costco to get the rest of the items on the list.

“Sam, Sam could we use the race car one.” Cas said pulling at Sam’s hand. They had just entered the store and just as Sam went to grab a cart, Cas noticed that there was some that there were some carts that had a race-car like seat for children to sit in; it was red with all the little stickers and two little steering wheels in front of the seat. The second Balthazar and Gabriel saw what Cas was talking about they _had_ to use it. Sam sighed and decided to let them use it. Dean and Sam helped them into the race car. It was tight but thankfully they all still fit.

Cas noticed that he wasn’t able to use one of the little steering wheels. He folded his arms. “That’s not fair.” He complained

“Sucks for you” Gabriel laughed honking the horn in mockery.

Cas tried to push Gabriel aside to try the little wheel “let me try” he whined

“No” Gabriel pushed Cas back

“Hey we’re having none of this, you got that?” Sam said pulling both of them apart. “If you’re going to fight because of this then we won’t use it at all.” Cas and Gabriel stopped bickering and looked down as if they were truly ashamed.

“Okay” Cas said as though he was trying to apologize. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

In the end of it they decided to take turns just to keep it fair between each other even though they got bored with the wheels after a little while. They were much more interested in the samples and the size of the variety of items within the store. “Whoa it’s so big” Balthazar murmured as Dean placed a giant sack of salt in to the cart.

“That’s what she said.” Said Gabriel, Balthazar and Gabriel giggled.

“I don’t get it. Who’s she?”

“At least one of you guys is still partially innocent.” Dean said quickly patting Cas’s head before going to the next thing on his list.

Sam dropped in an armful if canned goods into the then came up from behind to push the cart forward to keep up with Dean.

Dean was a lot farther ahead of them then he originally perceived. Sam went through the aisles looking for his brother. He went across the place through the center.

“Wait Sam stop.” Gabriel said urgently.

Sam came to a sudden stop. “What is it?”

“Can I see that?” Gabriel said pointing towards a table of books.

“Seriously?”

“Oh come on Sammy just let me see it. Please” He pointed towards the book again

Sam picked up the book. It was a My First Bible illustrated book. “This? Really?” He handed it to Gabriel

“I just love looking at how the humans see us.”

“Hey Sam what are those?” Balthazar said pointing at a tube of what looked to be glow in the dark stars. Balthazar leaned closer to get a better look at the label. That’s exactly what they were, was a pack of 2500 glow-in-the-dark stars. “Oh my god, look” he said shaking Cas’s shoulder.

Cas looked at what Balthazar was excitedly pointing to, “What are they.” Balthazar explained it to him. Cas’s eyes widened. “so it makes it look like space in the dark.” Balthazar nodded

“Sam Sam. Can we get those?” Balthazar asked pointing at the stars.

“Balthazar no and we’ve got to find Dean”

“Come on Sam please.” Balthazar asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Pretty please?” Added Cas

Sam tried to look away to not give in. His eyes scanned the store as if he was looking for his brother. He looked back down at them. They were still looking at him. Gabriel though, was laughing at the book as though it was a comedic story and not a bible. Sam let out a frustrated sigh “Fine, we’ll think about it” And he took one of the canisters of stars and placed it into the cart. He pulled out his phone to call Dean and find him and continued to push the carriage.

Gabriel shook Cas, who was sitting right in the middle, “Look at Michael in this.” Michael looked cherubic, friendly and like a simple cartoon that was fit for a book such as this one. “Looks so nice, right?” he said with sarcasm.

Cas smiled at the irony of it, Balthazar peered over his shoulder “Like an angel.” He agreed with equal sarcasm.

* * *

 

Sam eventually found Dean the after getting the last few items on their list they left.

Their ride home was fairly smooth, nearly 20 minutes in the kids began to nod off, by 30 they were fast asleep. Soon they reached the house, they began by taking the kids in first and letting them sleep on the couch while Bobby, Sam and Dean emptied the car and put everything away.

As the sun slowly began to set Dean got started on dinner. By then the boys were awake but, thankfully, still a bit groggy from their nap. They sat in the living room practically drooling over an old Shirley temple movie.

Dean had taken a trip to a local thrift store a few days after the angels moved in and bought almost every children’s’ vhs tape that he thought would have been remotely interesting to them. Though there were some titles that were questionable for their style they loved the majority none the less. There were so many instances that week that Sam and Dean were thankful for the hypnotic effect that TV had on their toddler-sized minds.

After dinner it was time to get them ready for bed, which included the number one thing the Winchesters dreaded, bath time. Even as time progressed and they had gotten better at getting them bathed it still was a hassle. Tonight it was Sam’s turn.

Sam figured that if he were to get the harder ones out of the way first it would be easier to do the rest. Obviously Sam started with Gabriel.

“Samuel Winchester once I’m my normal size again I swear I’m going to do a lot worse than kill you.” Gabriel grumbled while Sam scrubbed at his back trying to get all the mysterious dirt smudges and stains off his skin. Gabriel had tried to escape and thrashed and yelled, it wasn’t until Sam had threatened to cut anything that even contained sugar off from him completely unless he stopped trying to fight back, did he finally subside.

Cas and Balthazar on the other hand were enjoying the bath tub at the moment, mainly because they weren’t the ones that were being soaped down and scrubbed and brushed, but Sam and Dean had also gotten a few rubber ducks and water guns to distract them until it was their turn, this for now seemed to work.

Balthazar and Cas were shrieking with laughter as they were shooting each other with the water guns, holding their own mini-war. The game ended by Sam who took Balthazar by the arm to be washed next. Balthazar hated baths more than any of them, but even though he hated them the most he was still easier to handle than his older brother. As Gabriel Balthazar fought back and tried to escape and jump out but Sam was much quicker. He would scratch at Sam’s hands and yell loud enough to be heard from outside. I you didn’t know that he was taking a bath you’d think that he was being murdered by stabbings.

 

“Balthazar you want to help Dean with the stars, don’t you?” Sam said in a persuasive tone. Balthazar relaxed a little and nodded. “Well then the faster we get done here the faster you can go help him, you don’t want Gabriel and Dean to finish them before you right?” Balthazar thought about it and nodded once more.

“Make it quick then,” Balthazar said sitting down to let Sam do what needed to be done. Sam had to admit he was surprised how quickly Balthazar chose to accept Sam’s logic and retaliate enough to take his dreaded bath. Balthazar was rinsed and dressed then he ran out to help Dean with the stars.

Balthazar ran down the hall and into the room. There was a fairly sizable pile of stars left on the bed. Dean had Gabriel in his arms holding him high enough to stick a few on the ceiling.

“I want a turn.” Balthazar said tugging at Dean’s pant leg.

Dean put Gabriel down. “Okay grab a few stars, I’ll show you how to put on the stickers.”

While Dean showed Balthazar Gabriel took a few more stars and stuck them to the walls. Jumped up and stuck them to the wall to try and get a few of them up higher than his actual height. Sam walked in carrying Cas. When Cas saw what was going on he quickly scrambled to go help out, even Sam joined in. Together they spent the next hour and half putting up glow in the dark stars whilst listening to music. They had to admit, it was quite fun to do.

They all looked back at their work. Even with the lights on it looked pretty nice. There were stars of all different sizes on the ceiling and on the walls, even though the majority of the ones in the walls were about 3 feet from the ground. Dean shut off the lights. It took them a few seconds for their eyes to adjust but when they did they were greeted with a wonderful experience. Sam and Dean heard a chorus of small gasps of surprise come from the little ones. It was really amazing to look at. The sound of little feet running around the room could be heard.

“This is so cool” Gabriel said

“Yeah” Balthazar agreed

“It looks like we’re in space.” Cas added

“Let’s go show Bobby.” Gabriel suggested.

“Yeah” Cas and Balthazar agreed simultaneously.

There was a crack of light coming from the open door followed by the pitter patter of their feet down the hall. Bobby didn’t like to be bothered when he was working but Sam and Dean didn’t try to stop them, part of them secretly wanted Bobby to see what they have done. Sam switched on the light.

The three of them returned with Bobby being dragged from both hands by Balthazar and Cas and pushed from behind by Gabriel.

“Couldn’t you see I was busy?” Bobby commented “You don’t you bother Sam and Dean?” Bobby really didn’t care about what they wanted to show him but they were so insistent and excited, he didn’t want to crush them, so he went along with it.

Bobby walked in to the room and they shut the door behind him.

Bobby looked around room and at their handy work. He had to admit it was pretty nice, even though when all this was over they were going to have to take them down.  Cas turned the lights back on and the first thing Bobby saw was 6 little eyes staring at him from below, awaiting a response. “You boys did good” said patting one of them on the head as a sign of affection. The boys were practically beaming with pride, Bobby wasn’t an easy person to get on with, and anyone to get something even remotely close to a compliment was a feat indeed. “If that’s all here, I think I’ll be heading down to finish a little more cases, and then I’m hitting the hay, night.” The others said their good nights to Bobby as well and he left.

Dean looked down at his watch, it was nearly 11:30pm “Right then do you guys want to watch something then go to bed?”

“No Dean” Responded Gabriel “we’d much rather just skip the movie”

Dean eyed him suspiciously Gabriel of all of them wanting to skip a movie to go to bed was a bit suspicious for his character “Yeah I’d rather go to bed now” Balthazar added. Cas nodded in agreement. They all climbed into the bed together as both Sam and Dean watched them with both surprise and skepticism.

“Okay then” Sam said uneasily “G’night” he shut off the lights, they said their good nights once more and Dean followed him out the room and down the hall.

“High-five dude. Into bed early, before midnight, and no hassle I think we deserve a drink to that”

“You’re not going to question them at all, them wanting to go to bed early is practically unheard of.” Sam said.

Once they reached the end of the hall Sam’s question was answered. Just as they began to descend down the stair Sam and Dean heard the boy up and out of bed running around their room. They really didn’t have plans to go to bed they just wanted to play in the dark with their new stars. Sam was just about to get Dean and go back up there to get them back to bed when he heard their laughter emitting from the room. It was genuine laughs of glee and joy. Sam softened a bit, them not worrying about their current about their current predicament and being able to be what they really were at the moment, which were a couple of kids was a nice thought. He might as well let them have their fun while they can. As long no one got hurt.

Almost as if the heavens were trying to break his serine moment he heard dull thud come from their room followed by a scream then crying. Yup, Sam had spoken (well thought) too soon.

“I got it. I got it.” Dean sighed, climbing back up the stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay The End....for now? (I guess)
> 
> I really do like this subgenre of fanfics and I have plans to write more. Did you like it, did you hate it, tell me. Any form of criticism is welcome, I just want to be able to try and improve.


End file.
